dorklys_pokemon_ralphiefandomcom-20200214-history
Ralphie Jones
Ralphie is a stubborn, former bug catcher, 30 year old, unpopular protagonist villain of the web series, Pokemon Ralphie. He claims to be Red's number one rival, and vows to seek revenge on him. Appearance Ralphie is a chunky, 30 year old man. he has black eyes like some of the characters. Ralphie has brown hair and normally wears a yellowish green jacket with a white shirt, he wears blue pants with brown shoes. Young Ralphie has the same design as any other bug catcher. Skills and Abilities During his childhood, he was a normal bug catcher, who believes to be Red's rival, but in reality, it was all in his head and Red's real rival is Blue. 20 years later, he seems to a laid-back person as seen most of the intros of Pokemon Ralphie, similar to Rusty from Pokemon Rusty, he treated his dead Metapod poorly, but unlike Rusty, he refuses to take his pokemon to a pokemon center to recovered and stating that it's fine. He's also capable of kidnapping people as he is shown kidnapping Red's son, Todd. Personality Ralphie is shown to be quite dumb, only owning one pokemon and treating Todd as a trainer, despite that he's very skilled and has stronger pokemon then Ralphie's. He can sometimes be mean to others and is also a kleptomaniac as he is shown attempting to kidnap Todd at the end of the episode Red's Son. He is also shown to be very stubborn, as it shown that he refused to take Metapod to a pokemon center and refusing to admit that he is NOT Red's no.1 rival. He also confirmed that he's a manslaughterer as revealed in The Most Monstrous Pokemon Evolution as he was responsible for several deaths he caused in throughout the series. Pokemon owned by Ralphie * Metapod - killed after being fused with Bill and then sliced in half and exploded. * Todd - Revealed to be a Pokemon and was recently "caught" by Ralphie. History Before The Series Ralphie was known as a bug catcher, with only his one pokemon, He battled with Red in which his Pidgey used sand attack on Metapod, causing Ralphie to scream about his pokemon accuracy deceasing. It was also revealed that he never finished high school. = In the Series 20 years later, Ralphie attends Pallet town’s 20th birthday claiming to be Red's no.1 rival, however people doesn't realize who he is. But after watching Red's video message, he became upset after didn't mention him and leaves after peeing himself. He attempts to enter Red Inc but was thrown out, outside he mets Red's son Todd, who overheard Ralphie and offers to battle him, Ralphie refuses at first, but when Todd called him a old timer, he decides to battle him, but since his Metapod had no move, he quickly lost. Ralphie seems to have never heard about mega evolutions, he then proceeds to kidnap Todd but trips over. Ralphie manage to hide in a warehouse and tied Todd up in a chair. He rings Red Inc and pled for a rematch and told them that he has Todd only to get hanged up. He ask Todd to teach him what's new about pokemon and help him practice, but he refers himself as the coach and Todd being the trainer. The police then arrives waiting to arrest Ralphie, they released Koffing into the building and fill it up with poison gas. Luckily He and Todd were able to escape using a Machamp. Running from The Police Ralphie and Todd escapes via car and wind up in to Bill's Lab to get boat tickets, but Bill sees Ralphie as a criminal and attacks him, Todd managed to save Ralphie's life by throwing Metapod at Bill, pushing him into the teleporter, thus fusing them. Ralphie and Todd manage to get the tickets and heads towards the boat but it was barricaded by Detective Squirtle and the police, telling him to exit the vehicle but he charges to towards him also running around police officers in the progress. They manage to jump into the boat, but however the boat crashes and manage to return to shore, believing that they're in the Alola region but in reality they're still in Kanto. He then feeds Todd a pokemon candy, turning him to a giant blob monster. They headed towards Red Inc and climbed up to the top, and smashes into Red's office, finally meeting him. Ralphie then watches a tape that Red put on and discovered that Todd is actually a pokemon child type and finally Todd as his pokemon. Arrested Ralphie and mutated Todd confronted Red into a final battle for vengeance, but Detective Squirtle arrived and arrested Ralphie for his past crimes wtf no period! Afterwards Ralphie is seen telling the story to a fellow prisoner and it it proven to be a flashback. The prisoner refers to Ralphie as his bitch and most likely was the leader in that relationship. Perfect Bidoof or PB (Peanut Butter) is seen breaking down the prison walls from the episode "Prison Break" from the Pokemon Rusty series and Ralphie gets crushed under the wall as Bidoof leaves the prison with Rusty in tow as well as the prisoners chanting "Rusty Murder, Rusty Murder, Rusty Murder!". LOL https://youtu.be/pS4M8Aes6Qg?t=1317 Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bug Catcher